


Sickness or health

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun loves Donghae best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness or health

"Hyung, just keep on walking," Kyuhyun whispers fiercely, arm tightening around Donghae's waist. "Keep walking."

Donghae stumbles, staying upright only because Kyuhyun has him in an iron grip.

"Kyu…" Donghae mumbles.

Kyuhyun tugs Donghae closer to him. "I know. Just don't let them see. Don't pass out."

"Okay," Donghae whispers weakly.

Kyuhyun sighs. "I won't let you fall."

 

-

 

Kyuhyun steers Donghae towards the bathroom where Donghae collapses onto his knees by the toilet and starts bringing up his dinner. Kyuhyun sends a quick message to their manager.

_Donghae hyung ate something stupid at dinner. Bring medicine._

Then he wets one of the hand towels at the counter and sits down beside Donghae.

Donghae moans pitifully. "Everything sucks."

Kyuhyun laughs. "I know, hyung," he agrees because he knows what food poisoning is like, and tilts Donghae's face up with a hand.

"The food tasted nice," Donghae says in a confused voice, "I liked it."

Kyuhyun gently wipes the sweat off Donghae's face. "I know, hyung."

After he's done, Donghae droops forward, head coming to rest on Kyuhyun's shoulder. He is shaking a little, tired tremors passing his body and Kyuhyun can feel all of it. He drops the towel and wraps both arms around Donghae.

"It'll pass," he tells Donghae, running his fingers through Donghae's hair. It's sweaty. Kyuhyun doesn't care.

 

-

 

Kyuhyun manages to coax Donghae to the bed after a while. He lies him down on the bed, pulls the blankets over him and makes sure the bin is within reach in case the nausea hasn't passed yet.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun sits down on the bed beside Donghae. "Yeah?"

"Can you sing?"

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, although he doubts Donghae can see it.

"You want me to sing to you?"

Donghae nods weakly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yep."

Donghae smiles a little and reaches out a hand, catching Kyuhyun's hand and holding on. Kyuhyun watches as Donghae's eyes fall shut. "Your voice is my favourite."

 

-

 

"I got better because Kyuhyun took care of me," Donghae declares in the living room. The others laugh. Kyuhyun wraps an arm around Donghae's waist with a grin.

"Donghae hyung is mine."

"Donghae loves anyone that pays any attention to him, Kyuhyun. He's fickle that way," Hyukjae warns with a smile.

Donghae yelps in protest, wordless in outrage. Hyukjae laughs and skips away to avoid getting punched.

"Lucky I pay the most attention then," Kyuhyun says and meets Donghae's eyes when he looks at him.

"I'm not fickle."

Kyuhyun smiles. "I know, hyung. My voice has been your favourite since the first time you heard it."

Donghae blinks. "How do you know?"

"Hyukjae hyung told me."

Donghae's eyes widen. "That traitor! It was a secret."

Kyuhyun laughs. "I asked, that's why he told me."

Donghae looks at him with hopeful eyes. "Am I your favourite dancer?"

Kyuhyun shakes his head. "Yunho hyung."

Donghae's face falls. Kyuhyun pulls Donghae closer.

"But I love you more than anyone else," Kyuhyun promises. Donghae looks up with a smile.

"I know. You thought I fell asleep but I heard your voice." Donghae touches Kyuhyun's face with warm fingers. "You love me best."

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gifset of Kyuhyun steering Donghae away.


End file.
